Northwest Indian War
USAball Chickasaw Choctaw |combatant2 = Western Confederacy UKball |casualties1 = : 1,221 killed 458 wounded |casualties2 = : 1,000+ killed Unknown wounded }}The Northwest Indian War was a war fought between USAball and various Native American tribes, with support from UKball, for control of the Northwest Territoryball. Tensions and War It all started after the American Revolution. The 3balls didn't recongize the United States claims northwest of the Ohio River. The 3balls went into protection by UKball with also trading. USAball was angry, so he started treaties to build forts towards UKball and the 3balls. Good thing the 3balls were a union together called the 'Western Confederacy'. UKball sent agents to the 3balls and gave them weapons. In 1786, Benjamin Logan led USAballs into 3ball towns, murdering 3balls, during the 1780's. There were 1,500 3ball deaths, escalated the war. The start of the war. Logan's Raid The war started in 1785 when the 3balls formed an alliance and declared war on. In 1786, in 3ball land which is now Springfieldball (Ohio), Logan's Raid happened. It all started when Kentuckyball went over to Shawneeball, and burned his towns. Shawneeball surrendered and showed his treaty with USAball, but Kentuckyball ripped it, and that's when freedom time. Kentuckyball put on USAballs glasses and he killed Shawneeball's leader, which was the first war battles which also escalated the war. The battles of the war. (After Logan's raid and before Big bottom massacre) Harmar Campaign In the Harmar Campaign, the campaign was launched from Fort Washington on 7th October 1790. Pennsylvaniaball, USAball and Kentuckyball gathered up their military, and marched north along the Great Miami River, one army made the distraction, and captured one Shawneeball, after some time, he told them the secret, the army was at Kekionga, and attacking. So Pennsylvaniaball, USAball and Kentuckyball, attack some 3ball villages on the 15th of October, and attacked the towns in Kekionga at surprise. But the 3ball knew of the attack, because of one warning. However there were UKballs to trade with them, but they fled to Fort Detroit, so USAball stole the 3balls food. Battle of Heller's Corner On October 19, 1790, south of modern Churubusco, Indianaball. Pennsylvaniaball made a scouting party, he sent Kentuckyball over, they went to Kekionga, they found a 3ball, but they didn't realize it was a decoy, the 3ball lead the Kentuckyball over to a swamp, and he couldn't get out, and the scouting party and Hardin was defeated. Hartshorn's Defeat Pennsylvaniaball send a scouts over to see 3ball movements on October 20, 1790. The scouts didn't want to bury the dead. But Hartshorn got defeated by an ambush of 3balls. Battle of the Pumpkin Fields On the night of October 21, 1790, USAball advanced with their military, however on October 22, 1790, they found 1,000 3balls at Kekionga. The courier was drunk and told him about the estimate of the indians. So he planned to flank them. The cavalary went into a wooded area, and got defeated, the 3balls attacked USAball] from three sides, the Americans retreated, and many Americans were killed. Big Bottom Massacre The 3balls went towards modern Stockport, OhioRawr in January 2, 1791, and killed many USAballs, this is when USAball got serious. Battles of the Northwest Indian War (After Big Bottom) Siege of Dunlap's Station In the cold winter of 1791 on January 10, the 7balls came, rumors said that a white 7ball led the army, they demanded surrender of USAball's fort, after an hour, gunfire was still happening at the right side of the Fort. The 7balls ordered for the fort to surrender again, but battle happened for 2 more hours. The 7balls withdrew their army in the evening, one of the 7balls took a USAball hostage, and killed a American man. The USAball brothers investigated the execution of that poor USAball, the USA brothers knew it was a murder. The 7ball needed to get reinforcements. Fighting resumed on the next day, however the 7balls didn't had enough siege weapons, so they withdrew around 8 AM, a relief force arrived at 10 AM, as a result, the Siege of Dunlap's Station was an American Victory despite the fact the Americans had 30, while the 7balls had 300 to 500. Battle of Kenapacomaqua USAball departed Fort Washington, on the 1st of August 1791. The American Army of 525 arrived at Kenapacomaqua on the 7th of August in 1791, they immediately attacked the 60 7balls Two Kentuckyballs were killed, 1 wounded. 9 7balls died, 6 were fighters, 2 were women, and 1 was a child. They also helped release Americans who were captured. USAball burned graze at Ouiatenon. St. Clair's Defeat In 1791, the Natives, lead by the Little Turtle of the Miami, and Bluejacket of the Shawnee, they fell upon a force of 1,000 USAball soldiers camped at the Wabash River, and massacred the Americans. It is to this day the single greatest victory won alone by 3balls against USAballs. It is also called The Battle of the Wabash River. The Council and Fort Raids After St. Clair's Defeat, the 3balls did a council , saying if surrender or more war. They chose more war. Meanwhile, a series of raids went back and forth across the river. The 3balls raided Fort St. Clair , Fort Jefferson , neutralizing the forts. The Siege of Fort Recovery was a failure, and the USAballs advanced. Final Battle and Aftermath. The Battle of Fallen Timbers and Surrender By 1794, the war was coming to a conclusion. Bluejacket and Little Turtle, with his 1,300 men found a group of British Canadaballs, who hated USAballs. They faced an army of 3,000 American soldiers, which included native scouts, along the banks of the Maumee River. This would be later known as The Battle of Fallen Timbers. The 3balls, overwhelmed by USAball's gunfire, attempted to retreat to Fort Miami. However, UKball didn't take them in, since they didn't want war with USAball. This was betrayal. Facing a massacre, the 3balls were forced to scatter. The 3ball's leaders were forced to sign the Treaty of Greenville, at Fort Greenvilleball, forcing them to recognize large chunks of Ohioball and the Great Lakes as USAball's soil. Meanwhile, Tecusmeh refused to sign the treaty, retreating to Buck Creek, founding a village that would take on the USAballs again, in the Tecusmeh War. Category:Wars Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars involving USAball Category:Cleanup Category:Wars involving 3ball Category:Wars involving UKball